


retard dog (gaia x reader)

by PARAPPA666



Category: GAIA CANE RITARDATO NN E LORE GRECA
Genre: F/F, F/M, Politically correct, sex tale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARAPPA666/pseuds/PARAPPA666
Summary: gaia is a beautiful furry dog with 6 tits that loves having sex with everyone. and her passtime is sex. she wears a bikini and speaks japanese...
Relationships: Gaia/Reader, gaia/dog reader, gaia/everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. putty in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> #politicallycorrect retarded dog

“mmmm.. questo latte sa di yogurt” disse gaia  
stava assaggiando il latte avariato nel frigo di casa del suo amico y/n  
che retard.  
arriva y/n.. non riconoscendola dice: “MANI IN ALTO STRANIERA CON SEI TETTE!!! CHI VA LA?”  
gaia si presenta “MA SONO IO GAIA!!!!! la putty CON 6 TETTE :3” chi cazzo è questa???  
“nn ti ricordi di me? andavamo insieme a scopRe i putty TWINK x3”  
y/n dice “a si mi ricordo tu eri quella che CIUCCIAVA I CASZI A TUTTI X POI MORDERLI.......rawr :D”  
e gai risponde “SI SONO IO x3” e a quel punto y/n ricorda...  
“scusa ma non eri razzista?” e gaia rispinde “sì N WORD :3”  
y/n dice “HEY! bisogna essere politicamente corretti 🤬”  
e gaia dice “il politicamente corretto è un invenzione delle corporazioni x vendere + prodotti e far sentire meglio il consumatore bianco medio :3” e your name dice “TUA MAMA PUTTY”  
e poi tipo gli fa “LIBERALE DEL CAZZO! :3” e da un pugno a y/n e viene ricoverato in ospedale  
HOMESTUCK.

(time skip 3 mesi)

y/n è restato in coma per 3 mesi.. e gaia intanto è diventata una putty di successo  
e poi tipo ENTRANGAIA NELLA CAME RA DELL OSPEDALE... e tipo SI AVVICINA. a y/n  
e tipo gli sussurrra all orecchio “ben risvegliato BABE :3” quando y/n si riaggiusta gli occhiali..  
nota che non era gaia.. era ilyas maluma (ginger)  
y/n URLA AAAAAAAAA e ilyas gli mette una mano sulla spalla.. e dice “BABE...Ti sbaTTO AL CANCello....PICCOLINA 😩😩😩” y/n non riesce a credere ai suoi occhi

your name viene scopato fortissimo da ilyas maluma

fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> è una storia inaspettata (non sappiamo che scrivere in realtà io e il mio amico ce lo stiamo inventando a cazzo) 😩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she make u cum

ilyas maluma (ginger) e y/n stavano nel letto a guardare i video romantici di elenuccylove09 (quello dei suoi piedini) E QUINDI Y/N DICE “che belli questi piedini..vorrei tanto leccarli. MI ESCI PIEDI ILYAS MALUMA” ilyas si toglie le calze.. rivelando i suoi splendidi piedoni.. super pelosi.  
ARRIVA GAIA WTF.??? ilyas si era travestito da gaia solo per andare in ospedale, gaia ti odoa PORCODIO . gaia dice “TI HO TROVATO PISS BOY :3” e tu ti prosciutto sottom😢...  
ma che cazzo e y/n dice “>MA FHE CAZZO CHE CI FAI QUI RETARD DOG?????” WOT DA FOCK????  
e gaia dice “ti ho trollato NWORD :3” :trololo: y/n dice “WTF HOMESTUCK gaia your so sexy haha”  
e lei fa “FROCIO :3” e ti ammazza usando le sue 6 tette.

wot da fock nn puo finire così 

HAHAHAHAHAHAH SCHERZO È FINITA xDDDDDDDDD LOL!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dylan sei una woman girl?


	3. solo x maggiorenni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> succedono tante cose

gaia e y/n stavano uscendo dall’ospedale mano nella mano quando vedono hn minorenne che stava giocando a fortnite e quindi gaia presa dalla rabbia pk odia i bambini che giocano a fortnite andò dal minorenne e gli picchiò un calcio nel culo. dall’ano all’intestino alla bocca uscendo fuori pieno di merda e sangue. 

dall’altra parte della città c’erano dulnan e danimarca che stavano picchiando WOMAN GIRL in denial e poi si baciano. gli occhi di woman girl le escono fuori dalle orbite e le budella fuori dal suo ano.

fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never geonna give you up  
> nsver gonan let you down  
> never gonna ran around snd  
> disrrt youu

**Author's Note:**

> SHE TALLS ME I’M A WOMAN GIRL..


End file.
